Little too late
by barrowmanangel
Summary: a short story the doctor is a little too late for rose warning this fic is sad please Read and Review


this is my first one shot rose and doctor fic so please Read and Reply thanks

it was two weeks after the events of Doomsday and the doctor leaving rose forever. it was the worst day of roses live and she couldn't think of anything else but the doctor. How much she loved him and whether or not he was thinking of her. as all she could do was think of him. she hadn't come out of her room since she came back from bad wolf bay. all rose did was lay on her bed crying thinking off all the great times she had with him. she laid there day after day thinking about what to do next how she would carry on without the doctor she. she realized she couldn't live without him the doctor was her world. i can't do this anymore she thought. and decided to go for a walk go outside for the first time in 2 weeks. but then thought what was the point of going anywhere if it wasn't with the doctor. she couldn't live like this anymore and thought about ending it. she slowly made her way to the bedroom.

Jackie heard rose leaving her bedroom and went to see if she was alright

"Rose are you alright?" Jackie asked she there came no reply from the bathroom

about 20 minutes later

"Pete" Jackie yelled

Pete came running up to see what Jackie wanted

"whats the matter?" Pete asked

"rose went into the bathroom about 20 minutes ago and hasn't come out do you think there is something wrong?" jackie replied

"how did she seem when she went in there?" Pete asked

"she didn't say anything to me just went into the bathroom she looked really down and sad i think somethings happened" said Jackie

"like what?" Pete asked

"well i don't know Pete knock the door down and have a look" Jackie said

"Rose are you all right in there?" Pete asked? there was no answer "right i'm gonna knock the door down"

Pete took a run in jump at the door and it came open with one whack he and Jackie looked into the bathroom to see rose laying on the floor

Jackie let out a gasp Pete bent down to see to rose she wasn't moving he touched her neck and his face dropped.

"i'm sorry Jackie she's gone" said Pete

"she can't Jackie be" Jackie screamed as she got her phone out

an ambulance came ten mins later to take rose away as the paramedic pronounced her dead.

a police officer came along about 20 mins later to ask a few questions

"so what went on here?" the police officer asked

"she went into the bathroom and when she didn't come back out or answer us we got worried so Pete knocked the door down and found rose

on the floor" Jackie explained

"i think she took an over dose looking at all the empty bottles on the side" said Pete

"what could make her do this?" the officer asked

"she had just lost the man she loved and couldn't bare it she's stayed in her bedroom for the last 2 weeks but didn't think she was capable of that" said Jackie

just then Pete noticed a piece of paper by the toilet

"whats this?" Pete asked as he handed Jackie the paper

Jackie opened it to see it was a letter Jackie

"it's a letter looks like it's from rose" said Jackie

"what does it say?" Pete asked Jackie

Dear Mum and dad  
Sorry i had to leave you but i couldn't live in this world without the one person i loved the most the doctor and he's not coming back for me and i don't wanna be with out him if he ever comes back let him know i still love him with all my heart. please know this wasn't anyone's fault it was my choice. i just wanna stop it hurting - Rose

Jackie was crying by the time Pete had finished reading the letter

"well there's your answer there's nothing more to be said here i'll be off" said the police officer as she left the house

Pete hugged Jackie as they went back downstairs

just then they herd the sound of the tardis as it turned up in the living room right next to them. the doctor popped his head out of the door

"ooops sorry i didn't mean to park in your living room" he said to Jackie " i meant to park on the lawn outside the house"

Jackie looked up at the doctor with red puffy eyes

"blimey you look like someones died" said the doctor

"they have" said Pete with a grim look on his face

the doctors big smile turned to a look of sadness

"whats happened where's rose" asked the doctor

"i'm sorry doctor she's gone" said Jackie

a tear went down the doctors face

"what happened?" the doctor asked

"if only she had waited a little longer for you to come back" Jackie cried

"she took her own life about 5 minutes ago your too late" said Pete

the doctor stood there in silence with tears running down his face

Pete show the doctor the letter rose had left

a week later

they all went to the local church to have the funeral everyone was dressed in black and the church was packed rose had made quite a few friends in her little time on the parallel earth. the doctor couldn't bare it so watched from afar thinking if only i had come earlier. later on after everyone had gone home the doctor went to roses grave said and laid one little red rose. a symbol of his love for her. every year on the anniversary of her death he would go to her grave and lay one red rose. this was the same thing every year for over 1000 years he never forget her and never will. he moved on with his life and got new companions but it never took the pain away it just distracted him for a little while. the pain was still as raw now as it was over 1000 years ago when he found out the news.


End file.
